Darkness Within
by Eternal Princezz
Summary: In the end, even though Seirin win the winter cup, for Kuroko Tetsuya, it just the end of all. 'No matter what, I'll definitely take your body, my host.' It keeps on ringing within his head. How can Kuroko handle the big problems that arise without telling Seirin and Generations of Miracle? Can he alone solve it? Kuroko/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Darkness Within Me

 **Pairing:** Kuroko/Harem

 **Rating:** T (For harsh language)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

 **Summary:** In the end, even though Seirin win the winter cup, for Kuroko Tetsuya, it just the end of all. 'No matter what, I'll definitely take your body, my host.' It keeps on ringing within his head. How can Kuroko handle the big problems that arise without telling Seirin and Generations of Miracle? Can he alone solve it?

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I simply own the plot only.

 **Warning:** Error here and there and un-beta!

 **Prologue**

The whole stadium was completely being engulfed by the sudden quietness after just witnessing the played between the 'Light and Shadow' duo from Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya, the Shadow that has overcome the light, make a phantom shot to pass the ball towards Kagami Taiga that in return dunks it on the hoop. Seirin was shocked by it that they just looked at it while Rakuzan watched in horror.

"Time's up! At the end of this fierce battle… The ones who have finally taken down the strongest kings, who have reigned since the very beginning of the Winter Cup… The miraculous new stars who established but two years ago… Seirin High School, are this year's Winter Cup Championship!"

After the winners being announced, all the audience on the bench immediately erupted and stands from their bench while yelling Seirin's name. They were cheering for them while congratulated them while the other respective school stands and clapped their hand. Their eyes were glowed with happiness after Seirin being announced the winner for the Winter Cup for that year.

The Generations of Miracle each looked at their ex sixth phantom man with respect after he had succeed in defeating the Emperor and also them.

Meanwhile, the entire Seirin's member and coach immediately go towards the 'Light and Shadow' duo before hugging them. They were happy, so happy! Rakuzan team just watched them with a sad face. It was the first time the strongest Emperor being defeated by merely a new school that was established two years ago.

Akashi was of course sad by the loss of his team. I've lost. It's the first time since the day I was born… So this is, defeat… Hmph, how cruel… There's an inexplicable pain in my chest. I don't know if I'll be able to maintain my composure until the line-up… But, because of that, I think, I'm glad that I played basketball. And that I was able to meet you.

Kuroko watched his ex-captain before slowly walked towards him. That's when Akashi suddenly raised his hand. With a weak smiled and tears on the corner of his eyes, he speaks towards the phantom.

"It's your… no; it's your team's win. Congratulations. Also, prepare yourselves. Next time, we'll be the victors." Akashi announced and Kuroko together with Kagami just smiles.

Kuroko raised his hand also, accepting the handshakes from Akashi Seijuro, the captain of Rakuzan High. "All right. Let's play again. Again and again, as many times as you want."

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Kagami said as he throws his body on the floor on the locker room. Even though he's beyond exhausted, he was content after defeating the Rakuzan High, the strongest team.

"Still, I can't believe that we are the winners!" Kiyoshi exclaimed happily as he and Hyuuga sit on the bench. The others also nodding their head agree with the brunette.

Kuroko watched his team with smiles. He was satisfied with it. He was happy that the team he and high school he goes was Seirin. He was content by it. He closed his eyes.

 **Your mine…**

Kuroko opened his eyes quickly after hearing the voice within his mind. He didn't know what to do as his sight started to blur. He blinks his eyes continuously just to makes it worst.

"Kuroko-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko looked at the person.

"Haii, I'm just tired, is all." He answered the female coach. Riko smiled as she sighs.

"You're right. It was an intense battle; of course you'll be this exhausted. Ok, guys pack up and you'll get to sleep as much as you want on your own bed." Riko ordered and slowly, they're stands before packing their own belonging and exited the locker room.

* * *

They were already outside of the stadium. They were bombarded with people congratulating them for non-stop and photographer are everywhere, taking their picture.

It's **useless… you're weak already…** **it's a** **matter of time…**

Kuroko keep on walking together with his team mates despite the painful throbbing headache he had. In front of the gate, they're decided to part as their home was in different directions. Kuroko and Kagami walked together as their way home was same. Unbeknownst of Kuroko's condition, Kagami keep on walked with one intention. He wants to go home as soon as possible. When he turned his head to his side, to look at Kuroko, he was gone. He immediately stopped and stared at the places where Kuroko was before he looked behind. Much to his surprised, he can see Kuroko clutching his head so tightly. The other hand was on the wall, trying to supporting his body. He can see Kuroko was on so much pain.

"Kuroko!" He runs towards the smaller male as he catches Kuroko who falls and immediately fainted. Kagami was in a panic stated when another voice come up.

"It's starting…" The voice was loud enough for Kagami to hear and when he looked up, he was surprised to see it was the orange hair male who yelled Kuroko's name earlier on their matched between Rakuzan.

"You… What do you mean by that?" Kagami snarled at him. The orange hair guy expression immediately changes to a sad one. Kagami can't bring himself to trust this guy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko's childhood friend. I believe we're supposed to take care of him first, don't ya think so?" Ogiwara said and Kagami agreed with the latter.

"I'll carry him for you; I know you're damn exhausted right now after the intense battle." Ogiwara was right and Kagami lifted Kuroko's body before he put him at the back of Ogiwara's for him to piggy pick him.

"So, which way your house is?" Ogiwara asked. Kagami lifted his right brow. "Kuroko's house was still far away from here. There's no way I'll let him froze on this cold states."

Kagami sighed as he led the way towards his house. Not that he objects if Kuroko had to rest on his house, since Kuroko was his partner. After walking for about 8 minutes, finally they arrived at Kagami's house. Kagami immediately open the front door before make a space so that Ogiwara can come in. After Kagami closed the door, he helps the orange hair male by lifting Kuroko from his back to put him on the coach.

"So," Kagami speaks when he aware that Ogiwara didn't want to speak. "Mind explaining by what your implied earlier? What had starting and what's wrong with Kuroko?"

Ogiwara looked crestfallen and Kagami hated it.

"I'll explain it. But promise me that you won't interrupt me. Let me finish explaining and if you have a question, just ask and I'll answer it." Kagami 'tsk'ed before nodding his head regardless. "I'll start when he was in his third year in Teiko Middle School where he developed…" Ogiwara sighed as he looked on the floor.

"Another selves of his which is his darkness side…"

 **End** **of** **prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own KnB. If I own them, I'll make this story as Yaoi.

 **A** / **N** : Thanks to Shiro who had beta-ing my Fic! Enjoy the story and don't forget to Review!

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

 **Ogiwara** **OPV**

It all happened when Tetsuya was in his last year at Teiko Middle School. At that time, Teiko and my old school Meiko, were having a competition. But, due to an injury that Tetsuya got from the match before ours, Akashi Seijuro and the coach had him rest instead of playing in the final match.

The final match was the one Tetsuya was working so hard for and looking forward to because the two of us would finally get to compete with each other. Tetsuya had started to like basketball after he saw a match on the television and swore that he would play as well. After that, he would always play basketball on an abandoned street near his house that, coincidently, was near my house as well.

I am the one who taught and trained him how to dribble, pass and shoot. I am the first person to discover his ability called Misdirection. I acknowledge it as one of the most powerful abilities that a basketball player has ever had. I taught him more until he could play. Tetsuya was a friendly and easy going person. Always smiling no matter what the situation was.

Always caring for me…

But, when the day came that I had to move out and couldn't go to the same school as Tetsuya, we made a promise to each other that we would definitely meet again, on the court as rivals. We didn't lost contact for the full four years of middle school. We always met when there was spare time. In those four years, Tetsuya would tell me about how he had made a 'Shadow and Light' duo together with Aomine Daiki.

Tetsuya always had this cheerful face and voice when he talked about Aomine. Then, there's Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, and Momoi Satsuki. They except Kise, were the first years that managed to get accepted to the first string in the Teiko Basketball Club with Momoi as their manager and guidance. Kise Ryota though followed when they were in Second year.

Tetsuya got to the first string after Akashi had persuaded their coach and after they had seen how he played. As day by day passed, each member grew stronger than before. No one could defeat them. Each of them had developed their own special ability. Tetsuya was, of course, happy for them.

But, his life story didn't end with a happy ending like most people thought. His was to end with a nightmare that no one would wish to have. Aomine started to leave him behind and said that he would always win even without receiving Tetsuya's passes. Aomine threw him away from his life and didn't need a Shadow any longer. He could win without anyone's help at all and the phrase 'The only one who can beat me is me' started to become one with his soul.

Kise Ryota who was always clinging to Tetsuya become more distant even though Tetsuya was Kise's mentor. Kise didn't care about how Tetsuya had been treated by Aomine as he brushed it off as one of Aomine's bad day. He didn't know that the way he acted towards Tetsuya made him sad and Kise didn't appear to realize it at all.

Midorima Shintarou was the one who would always argue with Tetsuya if they had a different opinion. They argued about who was right and wrong. Midorima who believes in Oha-Asa always thought that if he was close to an Aquarius, he would have a bad luck filled life. So, he started to distance himself even though the two of them never got along from the beginning in the first place.

Murasakibara Atsushi the ever childish boy with an abnormal height for a middle school student who would always eat and eat. In his mind there was only one thing: food. He never grew up to be an independent adult until now. He also didn't like Tetsuya because of their height difference and how small Tetsuya was compared to him. He always said that he would crush Tetsuya if he ever stood in front of him.

And lastly, there's Akashi Seijuro. The two of them were actually closer than anyone thought. Akashi was the one who polished Tetsuya's ability to the extent where Tetsuya could create more powerful passes. Tetsuya can actually shoot but because of the promise he and I had made, he swore that he would never shoot except to fight against me. Akashi always said that he was always right and no one can oppose him. The day when Murasakibara challenged him to a one on one to see who was stronger is the day Tetsuya's world started to crumble.

Akashi became a new person, Aomine didn't need a weak shadow, Kise started ignoring him, Midorima didn't acknowledge him, and Murasakibara become even more distant.

The Generation of Miracles started to throw away their Phantom Sixth Man.

That place was where he began to think a dark thought. Where he thought it was better if he had never existed in their world. He locked away his emotion and inherited the no expression façade he has had until now, just because he didn't want to feel the emotion that ate his soul from the inside out.

But, Tetsuya didn't know the consequences of him keeping and locking his emotions deep inside of his heart had made something from it.

Another soul was born inside of Tetsuya's which he called 'Yami no Tetsuya' meaning the dark Tetsuya.

It's residing inside of him, even now, waiting for the perfect chance to take control of Tetsuya's body. Now, it's become stronger than I had thought. Tetsuya was never weak I had thought and there, I had miscalculated.

Tetsuya was weak in emotion.

His emotions were unstable from the beginning but he succeeded in hiding it from everyone. The day when he saw his team crush my basketball team with an 111 to 11 score snapped something inside of him making the other side of him take control for a moment. It was lucky that I was the one who met him in that state. I don't know what would have happened if he had met with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

It was then that I met with the other Tetsuya for the first time. He had a cold demeanor towards people that he didn't know but because of his and Tetsuya's shared memories, he knew me as an important person for both of them. I got to talk with him and then we made a promise that he would stay away from Tetsuya if no one from the Generation of Miracles came near him.

And if they neared Tetsuya, he would immediately take control over the body and mind, locking the real Tetsuya deep inside of their mind.

* * *

 **Third** **Person** **OPV**

Kagami just stared at the face of his shadow that cringed each minute like he was in pain. Ogiwara looked at the face of his childhood friend with a sad expression. How he really wished he could do something. Kagami was speechless after hearing the story of one Kuroko Teysuya.

"So, what will happen now?" Kagami asked the orange haired teen as they looked at each other. Kagami already forgot all of his exhaustion after the intense match between Rakuzan and Seirin as he was truly worried for his Shadow that had grown to become a precious person for Kagami.

"I don't know. One thing I do know though is that, after this, you may never meet with the real Tetsuya again as the other Tetsuya will take control." Kagami grimaced with the statement.

"Kuroko…"

The two of them was quiet after that, just watching over Kuroko when Ogiwara's phone rang. He looked at the ID before he stood and went towards the balcony and closed the door behind him so that Kagami wouldn't hear the person with whom he was speaking.

"Been a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been over a year that we didn't meet or call."

Ogiwara smiled when he heard the voice of his and Tetsuya's other best friend. "You've met Tetsuya though, at the match between Seirin and your team."

"I know that idiot. We haven't talked though!"

"Haha, yeah, but I'm afraid you can't talk with him anymore after this." Ogiwara told the other.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ogiwara sighed. "Look, can you call the others to meet at the usual placed where we always went when we were in Junior High School? I'll tell you there, kay?" Ogiwara said and the others just replied with a grunted before saying yes. "Then, meet you there…

….

….

….

…

…

"Kotarou…"

 **End** **of** **Chapter** **1**

* * *

 **So, how's it? I hope you enjoy reading this... At the next Chapter, Ogiwara will meet with his and Tetsuya's other friends and there, their identity will be revealed! There'llbe no OC though... Just another cast from KnB... That's all I'll tell about the next chapter! See you in another two or three weeks! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is un-beta chapter.. I do not own KnB.. Just the story..**

 **Chapter** **2**

Shigehiro let out a deep sighed as he leaned his body on the rails of the balcony. He raised his head up, searching for a star to look at him back as an old memories rushed back like a film inside of his head. Memories of when he was still a child together with the other 6. He missed that moment where they can still laugh freely without any worries. But now, it had become a memories fragment for him and the others.

What he misses the most was the laugh and the bright smiles of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

The night sky was full with stars that day despite it was cloudy a moment ago. It was the very same day where he and the others had made a promised. A promised that they will never break.

* * *

[ **Flashback** ]

"Ne, let's make a promise that we'll never forget." The young Ogiwara Shigehiro stated, looking at each one of his friends who grin or smiles back at him.

"I agree with it!" A louder and hyperactive boy yelled, grinning ear to ear.

The others just nodded with it before they glance at the pair of cerulean eyes that shining under the stars without blinking, still astonished with the stars.

"Tet-chan?" The raven haired boy tilted his head, looking at the blue sky hair boy who finally turned his attention towards them.

"Un, let's make a promise. A promise that none of us can break. A promise under these beautiful stars!" The young Kuroko Tetsuya exclaimed happily as he make a cute gestured that makes them smiled. They all agreed, tossing their fist towards the night sky that full with stars.

After a few moment discussing on what promised they should have, they finally agreed on one promised. They make a circle and looked at each other as some of them grinned and some of them smiled. And with that, they yelled together their promised and after finished, a wide smiles was painting their younger face before laughter echoing around them.

A promised that they'll never break.

[ **Flashback** **End** ]

* * *

"Tetsuya, just remember that we'll be always be there for you…" Shigehiro thought as he retreated back towards the living room where he find Taiga sitting on the floor with his left hand propped on the sofa, resting his chin on it while slowly caressing Kuroko's cheek with so much tenderness.

"You're in love with Tetsuya, right?" The sudden voices and question was enough to make Taiga surprised and he immediately turned to look at the culprit who just makes his heart jump.

"Can you at least make a sound before asking a question?" Taiga said together with his deathly glared towards Shigehiro who just shrugged it off.

"Who cares…? So, what's your answer?"

Taiga locked eyes with the other teen before he let out a long deep sighed, ruffling his hair and leaning his back on the couches. "So what if I am?" He said finally.

Shigehiro crossed his hand in front of his chest as he inspects the other guy with a calculating glint on his eyes. "How and why?" Taiga looked at him with a puzzling expression. Shigehiro sighed. "How did you fall in love with him and why do you love him?"

Taiga make an 'O' shaped with his mouth, indicating he understands. He shrugged. "Did fall in love need a reason? I don't think so. I just love him for the way he is. I love all about him, his gesture, his voice, his smile and all. Without I know, I want to protect it. I want to protect him and I want always to be there for him in time he need someone." Taiga explained. His expression becomes soft after that, indicating he was remembering his moment together with Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Heh~ I didn't know that you're that kind of a guy. I thought that you're just an idiot with hot-headed guy." Shigehiro commented as Taiga grunted but didn't speak back towards him.

They stayed silent after that. It was a comfortable silent which the two of them being occupied by magazines or phone. Shigehiro who was sitting at the other couch decided that he'll go back home for that day.

"Then, I'll leave Tetsuya to your care, Kagami. And don't worry about someone's from his family being worried. He lives alone and his parent was always out of country because of their families business. Ja~" But, before Shigehiro can step out from the house, Taiga was fast on catching him, stopping him from stepping out from the house.

"You're just going to leave him here with me?" Taiga said, incredulously.

"It's not like you'll take advantage of his current situation…" Shigehiro raised one of his eyebrows. "…am I right?"

"I… Idiot! Of course I won't! What are you thinking about!?" Taiga splutters while Shigehiro just sighed before his trademark – grinned – appeared.

"Then, it's okay to leave him with you. After hearing your explanation on how you really love him, I know your determined enough to court him." Shigehiro said. "But, don't think that you're the only one who loves him. Tetsuya was a precious jewel for us, so it's not a surprised that the others will also showing how they love him…" Shigehiro turned too looked at Taiga.

"…including me."

Taiga looked at him wide eyes. He doesn't have a clue that Tetsuya would have so much people to love him. Taiga shook his head mentally.

"But still, I insist you to stay here. What if he wakes up as another person? I don't know his other self. Frankly, I just know about his past and his other self just a hours ago and you want me to handle it? No, no, no. I can't! You have to stay here." Taiga insisted as Shigehiro just let his finger through his orange hair, thinking if he should just accept it.

He sighed. "Ok, I got it." Taiga let out relieves sighed escape from his mouth. "But it's for Tetsuya not because of you insist or not and also on one condition." Shigehiro added quickly.

"Let my friends come over here tomorrow morning." Taiga was about to protested to let a stranger come over but Shigehiro cut him. "They're not strangers. You know them."

And with that, the conversation end. Taiga showed Shigehiro to the guest room where he'll go sleep with Tetsuya.

Shigehiro sits at the edge of the bed where Tetsuya were sleeping at while leaning on his hand, looking at the ceiling. He turned his head towards the sky blue haired teen. It had been a long time since the last time Shigehiro saw Tetsuya sleeping faces – with a slight grimaced on his faces because of the other self want to take control. He missed it.

Shigehiro leaned forward towards the sleeping teen before brushing off the bangs from his forehead before his gives a chaste kissed.

"Please wake up as the person that I used to love, Tetsuya. Fight it…" Shigehiro said as the last phrase was just a whispered.

Unknown to him, Taiga just outside the room, hand an inch from the door knob. He just looked at the door knob before his hand slide back to his side. He leaned his head on the door.

He hears every word that Shigehiro just spoke towards Tetsuya.

"I hope I have the courage to say it…" Taiga slowly walked towards his room back as he murmured.

"How I really love you, Tetsuya…"

* * *

"Mornin'…" A yawn escapes the orange hair teen as he stretch and walking towards where the red haired teen is.

"Oh, morning…" Taiga said as he continued on making breakfast. "Bathroom is there and there's a new toothbrush and towel. Just use it." Shigehiro thank him as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

He comes out from the bathroom after 5 minutes and Taiga gives him a hot Chocó. The breakfast was eaten by them in silence. No one spoke at all. Only the sound of utensils clanging with the plate can be heard.

"So, have you told your friends to meet you here?" The silence finally broke after Taiga asked a question.

"Ah, already~ they'll come in about 10 minutes…" Shigehiro reply as Taiga just nodded his head.

"Have Kuroko wake up already?" Taiga asked and Shigehiro expression becomes the sad one. He shook his head.

Shigehiro then proceeds towards the living room, sitting on the couches while waiting for their guest. Taiga busying himself with cleaning all the dishes when after 5 minutes, the bell rang twice, indicating that their visitors had arrived. Shigehiro stand and walked towards the door. The door being opened can be heard from the kitchen and when finally Taiga had finished with his works, he turned to see whose Tetsuya and Shigehiro's friend is.

He was surprised when he comes up to see them.

He didn't think it would be them.

He didn't have any clue at all.

Taiga take a deep breath before his sighed loudly bringing the all the attention towards him.

"Explain. Now!"

Shigehiro grinned before he speaks.

"Like what you see, this is our childhood friends." Shigehiro exclaimed. "Kaijou's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, Shuutoku's Point Guard, Takao Kazunari, Too's three pointer shooter, Sakurai Ryo, Yosen's power forward, Himuro Tatsuya and Rakuzan's power forward, Hayama Koutarou. And, all of us here was Tetsuya's precious childhood friends."

Taiga was speechless.

 **End** **of** **Chapter** **2**

* * *

Ok, I know I promised that I'll updated it within the next two or three weeks, but something came up! I'm so sorry! I have my trial and I'm unprepared for it! Dang, and with that, I failed in Economics and Geography. Sucks! But sokay. It just a trial. I'll do my best on the real examination next month. So, I'll say here, I'll go hiatus for a while to go prepare for my examination. And I'll come back around mid month of Nov or early Dec. My other FF also will be put on hiatus.. See you all again in the next update.. ^v^


End file.
